A Lion and an Eagle
by emmiebunnie
Summary: AU/Crossover Niff. Jeff is a 7th year Ravenclaw while Nick is in Gryffindor. What happens when they meet and end up sharing a living space? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I have quite a bit already written. Will update weekly if the story gets interest.**

* * *

The corridors were empty, only the tiny scraps of paper and particles of dust rested on the floor. One could lose their body and mind wandering through the castle at night. A dark shadow was cast across the statues of the fifth floor corridors as a figure moved rapidly towards the west tower. It stopped when it reached a door with no handle. The knocker began to move and asked the figure a question.

"How many months have 28 days?" it asked.

"One" the figured answered gruffly, "No, all months have 28 days" the knocker replied.

"The more that there is, the less that you see. Squint all you wish when surrounded by me." The knocker retorted.

The figure thought for a minute before looking around, "darkness" it whispered as the door swung open.

A student sat up quickly after being awoken abruptly. He looked around at his sleeping bunk mates and tried to figure out what had woken him up.

"Fire" he whispered as he remembered his dream. He often had dreams of fire after his house burned down when he was five. He lay back down and took a deep breath before jumping completely out of bed. He smelled smoke and he knew it wasn't from his dream. He ran to the door and swung it open. Padding down the step he saw his common room ablaze.

"Agumenti!" he screamed trying to douse the nearest flames. The water evaporated before it touched the fire.

He ran back up and pounded on every door that he passed, heading back to his dorm. He shared a room with three other Quidditch players. They each grabbed their brooms and flew out the window carrying their trunks. After clearing their room, one boy ran to the headmaster's office while the other three rounded up all the students with brooms and had them first carry down the other students before returning to carry their belongings.

"Jeff, do not linger, grab those trunks and let's go!" a prefect yelled at the boy who had first found the fire. Jeff obeyed and quickly followed the prefect out the closest window.

All the Ravenclaw students stood next to their belongings and watched as the fire began to engulf their bedrooms.

"I tried Agumenti as soon as I saw it" Jeff explained to Professor Dumbledore as he interrogated all the students who may have seen the cause.

"Fiendfyre" Dumbledore responded, "It is powerfully dark magic, cursed fire" he explained.

"So what happens now?" Jeff's roommate asked as he glanced away from the flaming tower.

"We seal off the west tower and wait for the fire to be choked out" Dumbledore responded.

The headmaster then tapped his throat with his wand. "Can I have everyone gather around please?" he spoke, his voice amplified.

The prefects rounded up the younger kids and had them sit down quietly.

"It seems that you are all out of a place to live and sleep. We will do everything we can to return your common room back to the way it was, but until that time you will need other accommodations. The first and second years, along with the eldest prefects will be relocated to the Hufflepuff common room. Third, fourth and fifth years to Slytherin because they have the most available space and lastly, the sixth and seventh years to the Gryffindor common room."

"The heads of each house will meet you in the entrance hall, your belongings will be delivered to your new rooms. Please try your best to adjust to this change, as I said, we will do everything we can to get you back in your old rooms as soon as we can" Dumbledore finished as the students began to shuffle towards the entrance hall.

Jeff walked with his roommates and the seventh year boys that were also on the Quidditch team. McGonagall greeted them, after Gryffindor she had a soft spot for the Ravenclaws. They never gave her trouble in class and always seemed to be working hard. She was especially pleased that the elder Ravenclaws would move into Gryffindor, maybe they could help the younger students with homework.

"Welcome to Gryffindor house, we welcome you with open arms and hope you enjoy your stay in our humble tower."

Jeff was the first one up the steps, he knocked hesitantly on the door before pushing it open.

"Well hello Goldie, it's good to see you" two red-heads greeted with matching grins. "Hey Fred, George, how're you?" he responded with a soft smile.

"Better than you lot, I can guarantee that" Fred said as he ushered them all into the room.

"Introductions, introductions" George bustled as he leaped onto his bed.

"Alright, well I'm Jeff, sometimes known as Goldie, this is Trent, David and Thad. As you know, they're the Ravenclaw chasers and I am one of the beaters." Jeff said.

"I'm Foerge, he's Gred. That's Beatz and next to him is Nick. And seeing as it's about 4 in the morning, we should probably save any further questions or comments until we've had proper sleep." George finished.

The rest agreed and made their way over to the bed that had their trunk next to it. Jeff smiled at Nick, he recognized him as the stand-in Keeper for the Gryffindor team. He smiled back before rolling over and promptly going back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's chapter two. It's a little longer.**

* * *

Jeff rolled over with a groan in the morning. He opened one eye and saw it was still dark in the room and Nick sitting at the edge of his bed looking at him.

"You okay?" he whispered as he laced up some sneakers.

"Yeah, just not used to this bed. What are you doing?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes and stretched a little.

"Going running, I do it every morning and then come back and sleep until breakfast" he explained as he stood and started towards the door.

"Have fun" Jeff muttered as he pulled the covers over his face and tried to go back to sleep. Nick smirked before heading out of the common room and towards the grounds.

A soft flicker of orange could still be seen from the lowest window of the west tower. The top of the tower had been sealed off and the rest would be finished after breakfast. Nick made his usual two laps around the Great Lake before heading back for a shower and a little nap. He tiptoed through the room to the adjoining bathroom. He washed up and walked to his bed. Pulling back the covers he revealed a slumbering Jeff.

He nudged him awake, "what are you doing?" he whispered yelled. Jeff looked up at him and realized he had moved to his bed to find out if it was more comfortable.

"Um… sleep walking?" he answered half-heartedly.

Nick shook his head and pointed at his bed, "Let me get some more sleep before breakfast please" he said. Jeff complied, but not before dragging his comforter across the room and over to Fred's bed. Nick grabbed his blanket and watched as he moved to wake one of the slumbering twins.

"Fred" Jeff whispered in his ear, "Fred!" he repeated. Nick laid down to try to hide his laughter.

"Wuzzup J?" Fred muttered as he looked up at him through drowsy eyes.

"Scoot over" he replied before climbing into bed with him and falling asleep.

The sun streamed into the room and as Jeff rolled over his blanket fell to the floor, causing him to wake up. Perched at the edge of the bed was a fully dressed pair of red-heads.

"What on earth are you two doing?" he grumbled.

"Waking you up, it's time for breakfast. And for you to get out of my bed" Fred replied.

"Oh, sorry. Mine is rather uncomfortable and I needed to get some rest after a tiring and stressful night" he replied.

"All is well, we've been sharing beds for as long as I can remember. But we've grown up quite a bit and my bed is only big enough for one" Fred said as he pulled his to his feet and sent his off towards the bathroom.

Jeff quickly showered and dressed before rushing down to the Great Hall for breakfast. He opted to sit at the Gryffindor table since a lot of students had already had their fill and headed off to class. He plopped down next to the younger Weasley boy and nudged him hard with his shoulder.

"Bloody hell Jeff, I've got food in my mouth" Ron complained as he pushed him back.

"Man up Ron, if you wanna try out for Quidditch you've got to toughen up and learn to take a hit. My bludger will do more damage than a shoulder nudge" he replied as he filled up his plate.

"So Captain Potter, gonna give everyone a fair shot or just let Ron on the team automatically?" he asked with a grin.

Harry shook his head, "you joke so much, I think you spent too much time with Fred and George growing up" he said.

Jeff shrugged, "rather be like them then like Percy, if there is anyone who should've been put in Ravenclaw and wasn't, besides maybe you Hermione, it was Percy" he responded. Hermione smiled knowingly before bursting with his questions.

"So do you know what happened in your common room? I heard Dumbledore tell another professor it was Fiendfyre, that's some really serious dark magic." Hermione glanced over at Harry.

"Yeah, that's what he told us last night. I think after the fire is snuffed out they'll search the place to see if they can find any kind of evidence" Jeff replied as he finished up his food.

"Well I'm off to study outside for the rest of my free period. I'm sure I'll see you three around a lot more now" he smiled and whisked out of the Great Hall and onto the scrolling lawns of Hogwarts.

Underneath the tree he usually studied under sat a familiar figure.

"Oi, Nick! What do you think you're doing taking my study spot? Don't you know what happens when you take a Ravenclaw's study spot?" he asked as he grew closer.

Nick raised one brow, "No I don't think I'm familiar with what happens…" he replied.

"Oh, well us Ravenclaws love to share" Jeff explained as he plopped down next to him and pulled out his books.

"What are you studying for?" Nick asked as he pulled out a quill from his bag.

"Potions, it just might be the death of me. I like Professor Snape fine, but I just can't get all this material." Jeff replied, "You're in my class right?" he asked.

"Yepp, it isn't my favorite, but I can help you if you want" Nick said.

"Great thanks, so why are you taking potions, assuming you got an "O" on your OWLs…" Jeff asked.

"Well yeah I did. How? I don't know. But I'm not really sure what I'm going to do so I took the classes that McGonagall recommended" he replied as he scribbled some notes into the margins of this book.

Jeff brushed his hair out of his face as Nick continued to take notes. Unaware of the figure advancing towards them, the two continued to study.

"Good morning Jeff!" a rather cheery voice cut through the silence. Jeff jumped and turned, recognizing the voice.

"Uh, morning Patrick" he responded quietly.

"I saw your hair glistening in the sun and had to come over and tell you how handsome you look today" Patrick told his with a bright smile.

"Thanks, but I've really got to get back to studying" Jeff said as he turned and saw Nick had gotten up and walked towards the lake.

"Of course, I'll see you later" he replied as he touched his shoulder gently before walking towards the castle.

Jeff sighed and shook his head. He looked up and found Nick standing right at the edge of the lake. He stood and advanced towards him.

"Trying to get away from me?" Jeff asked as he kicked a stone into the depths of the water.

"No, I just can't stand overly-cheery people this early in the morning… no offense" Nick said as he smirked a little.

Jeff rolled his eyes, "me neither. Sadly I dug myself a hole I can't seem to get out of" he replied. Nick looked over, expecting some sort of story.

Jeff sighed, "I met Patrick on the train ride during my fourth year. Fred and George were pissing me off and my other friends had a full compartment. So I ended up sitting with Patrick and his younger cousin. They were both in Hufflepuff, so I hadn't met them before. His cousin fell asleep and Patrick kept me awake with his entire life story. He seemed nice enough, a little too happy. But then I made the mistake of agreeing to go to Hogsmeade with him. Ever since that trip he's been this eerie shadow that shows up behind me." He explained.

Nick laughed a little, "so you have a little stalker boyfriend…" he said.

Jeff socked him in the arm, "no, I've made it quite clear to him on multiple occasions that I have no interest in him. Once I even tried to convince him I was a straight… but he knew I was lying" he replied. Nick laughed again, "well we should probably get back to studying, we have potions in half an hour" he announced as he turned back towards their stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you to everyone who is following this story! I have over 15 chapters ready and more to edit and fix up!**

* * *

Quidditch practice was taking a toll on Jeff. A full day of classes after a night of uncomfortable and hectic sleep had not helped. Not to mention, the Ravenclaws were scrimmaging with the Gryffindors. Jeff and his teammates put up the best fight they could, but in the end Harry got the snitch before Cho Chang. The blonde beater slung his bat over his shoulder and walked with the twins towards the locker room.

"You got in some wicked good hits Goldie, if it weren't for Harry you may have beaten us" Fred and George encouraged.

"Thanks guys, it's just been a long day. See you in the common room" he replied before trekking into the locker room and off to the side with his teammates.

Trent stood with Thad, Bobby and David as Jeff put his bat down and began to strip off his pads.

"That was some great effort guys" David started, "I think we've got a solid team this year. Jeff, you and Bobby are gonna give all the other beaters a run for their money. Allie can cover the three hoops faster than I can watch him. Oh and Cho was really keeping on Harry's tail out there. He and Malfoy will be the seekers you need to keep on to try and get that snitch. And as always Trent and Thad you move as a unit instead of as two chasers" David gave the guys the run down that the girls had heard right after the match.

Jeff nodded after David addressed him and then continued to undress and jumped into the shower as David talked to the other guys. Jeff let the scalding water beat against his skin. He loved school and Quidditch. Though, sometimes the life of a Ravenclaw athlete was hard. Of course his housemates cheered the whole team on at every match. Often times, some would stray from studying after dinner to watch them practice. But the Ravenclaws true spirit and unity was in winning academically, and all the Quidditch players knew that.

After showering Jeff headed to the library to try and find a reference point that had been escaping his all week. By the time he went up to the Gryffindor common room and up the stairs to the dorms, everyone was settled in bed. He dropped his bag at the foot of his bed and flopped onto the mattress. Surprisingly, the bed was more soft and comfortable than it had been last night. He turned to face Nick's bed but his back was to his.

"Thank you" he said softly to him.

"You're welcome" Nick whispered before the lights were flicked off.

As the frigid winds of winter came whipping through the English countryside, the Ravenclaws still had no word of when they'd be moving back into their own common room.

"Ready for the big match Potter?" Jeff asked as he plopped down in between Harry and Nick at the Gryffindor table.

"If you mean, slightly-less-big-than-the-match-against-Slytherin big match? Then yes" Harry replied with a grin. Jeff nudged his arm before dishing food onto his plate.

"Oh Mione, I had a question for you. I know you fifth years are starting to get ready for OWLs, but I was hoping you could help me with some of my NEWT material. I'm hoping you can ingrain some of this stuff into my brain" Jeff asked.

Hermione looked up from the Daily Prophet he was reading, "Sure, I can help you after the game or tomorrow if you'd like. I also was looking for some help from you. I'll explain later" he responded as his cheeks turned slightly pink.

Jeff nodded with a smile before continuing to fuel up for the game.

The blonde soared high over the other players. Bobby, the other beater, was down low keeping Fred and George's wild shots away from the Ravenclaw chasers.

The Ravenclaw team had high scorers, while the Gryffindors relied on defense and Harry's ability to get to the snitch. Bobby flew close by David towards the goal posts as Jeff kept his eye on Cho. Jeff took a quick glance at Nick, and then over to Fred and George who had an odd look in their eye. He flew lower, watching Bobby deflect one bludger as George sent one flying low towards David and Bobby.

Jeff realized in a split second that the bludger would snap the back of David's broom and cause him to be out of the match if it made impact.

The nose of Jeff's broom was almost at a ninety degree angle as he flew as fast as he could to stop that bludger. They needed David to keep scoring if they wanted any chance in winning the match. Bobby had yet to realize the imminent danger David was in and even if Jeff yelled to him he wouldn't be able to deflect it without ruining Trent's chance at scoring.

Jeff stuck out his bat as far as he could reach and spun in the air under Thad and Bobby barely deflecting the speeding bludger. It flew off ahead of David and straight towards the Gryffindor goal posts.

Nick had just dodged the other bludger Bobby sent his way when the second bludger came hurling towards him. It made impact with his right shoulder and he tumbled down to the grass and sand below. Jeff's maneuver to save David had landed his on the ground. He was about to right himself and go back to protecting Cho when he heard his bludger make contact with his roommate.

Jeff mounted his broom and flew under where Nick was now slowly falling. Madam Hooch had done her best to slow Nick's gravity down. Jeff was able to catch him on his broom before he was rushed off of the pitch.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Here's the next chapter. Some insight into Nick and Jeff's lives outside Hogwarts.**

* * *

After the match Jeff flung his broom at Bobby and ran full speed towards the Hospital Wing.

'This is all my fault, I could've killed him, all to save us from losing a stupid Quidditch match' he thought as he neared the hospital wing.

Jeff burst through the doors and found only Madame Pomfrey and Nick occupying the room. He rushed over to Nick and gave him a slight smile as Madame Pomfrey continued to mend his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for the bludger to hit you. I was just trying to deflect it from David. I was so stupid. I'm sorry" Jeff spoke quickly because he was feeling winded and uneasy.

Madame Pomfrey handed him a glass of water and forced him to sit and catch his breath before walking back into his office.

"Who won?" Nick asked after a moment of silence.

Jeff looked utterly confused, "what?" he asked.

"I said, who won the match?" Nick repeated smiling at his confused expression.

"Well… we did actually. You see, on the other side of the pitch when my nose dive and your fall took place, Cho spotted the snitch while Harry was distracted. So, just as I caught you, Cho caught the snitch and won us the game" Jeff explained hesitantly.

"Damn. Well it's good to know that we can only be beat if I get knocked out of the game" Nick said as he started to move his shoulder but winced. Jeff stood and moved his hand off his shoulder.

"Let me, it's my fault your hurt" Jeff said as he pulled out his wand. Nick smirked as he whispered a spell while gently massaging his shoulder.

"Jeff" Nick mumbled as he continued his processes, "this isn't your fault. It's part of the game, and that was the most brilliant move I've ever seen" he continued as he set down his wand and smiled at him. He sat up and held his hand in his. He was puzzled at first then leaned down towards him.

"Well it looks like you're doing my job for me" Madame Pomfrey announced as he emerged from his office. He walked over as Jeff scrambled out of the way, trying to hide his pink cheeks.

"Well Mr. Sterling, you did a wonderful job finishing up. So you can escort Mr. Duval back to his common room before the mob of students from the match get back in the castle" Madame Pomfrey announced before sending them on their way.

"Just be careful with that shoulder. Let it heal fully before getting back on your broom. I'll speak to Mr. Potter about you sitting out the next two matches" he instructed. Nick sighed and nodded in acknowledgment before following Jeff out.

"So tell me how in the hell you managed that nose dive. Most beaters aren't too good at maneuvering a broom." Nick asked as they hurried towards the common room.

"Well I grew up spending most of my weekends and summers with the Weasleys. My parents are Aurors and they used to have to travel quite a bit. So, Molly and Arthur were always willing to take me in."

"But since I'm the twin's age I used to go out with them to play Quidditch. Usually I got put as Keeper or Seeker to get me out of the way. But eventually they realized I was really good and let me play all the positions" Jeff explained as they rounded the corner.

"Well that sure explains it. Fred and George never cease to amaze me. This may have been stupid on my part, but I invested some money in their future business. I saved up a whole summers worth of paychecks to invest" Nick said as they greeted the Fat Lady.

"Gillyweed" Jeff spoke the password and led the way into the common room.

"So, you have a job. Do you work in Diagon Alley or something?" Jeff asked as they trekked up to their dorm room.

"Oh no, I work at Subway, a sandwich place, and only over the summer and during breaks. My dad is a muggle and my mum is a witch. He met him when he was young but they weren't ever married. The man I actually call my dad is a wizard. But we live in the muggle world because they're both muggleborn themselves." Nick explained as he started to remove his Quidditch padding.

Jeff nodded as he listened to Nick's story. As he talked he had already taken off his padding and boots.

"Let me help you" he walked over as he tried to take off his shoulder pads.

Jeff carefully drew Nick's hurt arm out of the hole before taking it off the other arm. As he turned to set it down he stumbled over the leg of his bed and toppled to the ground, pulling Nick down with him.

"Oh damn, I'm sorry. Is your arm alright?" he asked as he tried to regain his breathing normally.

"Yeah, yeah it's fine" Nick replied, his weight leaning on his good arm, his face only inches away from Jeff's. He looked up into Nick's hazel eyes and a smile crept on to his face.

"How are we gonna get up, you're pinning me down and you can't use your other arm" Jeff said.

Nick shrugged, "maybe I don't want to get up just yet…" he whispered.

"Or we can help you" Fred announced as he and George dumped their stuff on their beds and helped pull Nick up off the ground. Jeff was dumbfounded as George helped his up and pushed him off towards the showers with a knowing grin.

Jeff grabbed his towel and shower caddy as he glanced back at Nick. He was looking at him as Fred and George shooed him into the bathroom. Wrapping their arms over Nick's shoulders.


	5. Chapter 5

Jeff emerged from his shower, brushing his wet hair. The dorm room was empty so he walked down to the common room. He realized that everyone had gone straight to dinner after the match. That is, except for Fred and George who were sitting by the fireplace.

"Hey guys" Jeff greeted hesitantly, "why aren't you at dinner?" he asked.

"Cut it out Goldie, we saw that look in your eye. It looked like a more intense version of the look you had when you used to have a crush on Charlie" George said.

"What? I don't like Nick! I was helping him with the injury I gave him and I tripped. Geez, you two are always fabricating elaborate stories in your heads. It's part of the reason I love you guys but serious-" Jeff trailed off as Nick came down the stairs and into the common room.

Nick looked from Jeff's, to Fred's to George's face and back, unsure if he should just run back upstairs.

"Oh, we were just going to dinner. You should rest, we'll bring you something back" Jeff announced as he hooked his arms through the twin's elbows and hauled them out of the common room before they could speak.

For the rest of the week Jeff subtly avoided Nick when the twins were around, and they were popping up a lot more often, as were Ron, Harry and Hermione. One afternoon Jeff cornered Ron while he was alone.

"Not that I don't enjoy seeing you so very often, but why are you following me all of the sudden? Did Fred and George put you up to this?" he demanded.

Ron's ears turned pink, "yes, they're just checking up on you. And so am I! We're your family Jeff and we don't want to see you hurt." Ron confessed.

"Hurt? Who's hurting me?" Jeff asked as he let go of his robes.

"No one… yet. We just want to make sure Nick is the right person for you to date" Ron explained, and as soon as the words left his mouth he wished he could take them back.

Jeff took a step back, "Yes I do consider you to be like a little brother and you are part of my family but you and Fred and George have no right to meddle in my love life. I have had one boyfriend through all of my years at Hogwarts and one stalker. Why don't you guys try to rough him up or something? Nick is a Gryffindor and is on the Quidditch team. Why will he hurt me?" Jeff began to yell.

"I… I don't know. It was stupid, I'm sorry. We just though cause he's pretty close with Blaise from Slytherin, or well at least he used to be a few years ago. We just want you to be happy, and if Nick makes you happy then I support you and so will Fred and George" Ron replied. Jeff ran his finger through his hair and sighed.

"Alright I understand. Just keep your distance okay? I don't know if I like him or not and I don't want the whole Weasley clan breathing down my neck while I try to figure it out" he explained. Ron nodded and then quickly walked down the hall away from Jeff.

As the week came to an end a Hogsmeade weekend grew closer. Many students were excited to shop for their family and friends. One such student did not include Jeff. He was so swamped down with homework that he welcomed the weekend, only to get some time to himself in the dorm. As his dorm mates pulled on their coats and scarves, Jeff hid out in the Great Hall. He quickly ate lunch and then headed back to the common room to start his work.

He spread all his notes and books out across the floor and sat in the middle near the back of the room. Jeff was fully engrossed in his work and didn't hear the dorm room door open and close.

"Hey" Nick said, startling Jeff and causing his to drop his papers.

"Oh, hi" he replied after his heart stopped racing.

"Why didn't you go to Hogsmeade?" they asked in unison. Jeff laughed as Nick jumped onto the nearest bed to make his way towards his.

"I have enough homework to swallow me whole" Jeff explained.

"Oh, I got caught up flying around the pitch and lost track of time" Nick responded as he plopped down onto his bed.

"Wanna take a break?" he asked as he began to try and gather his things.

Jeff sighed and put everything down, "yes please" he answered. Nick sat up on his bed and pulled his over his books to sit next to him. He leaned over and pulled out his wand, and with a flick of his wrist the record player in the corner began to play. Jeff laid back on his bed as the calming music washed over him overworked brain. Nick smiled and laid back next to him.

As the music continued Jeff turned onto his side and began to drift in and out of sleep. Nick watched him breathe before very slowly and tentatively turning onto his side and rested his arm on his side.

Jeff breathed out slowly before moving closer to press his body against his. Nick couldn't stop smiling before he too fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks for the story follows and whatnot! Shout out to NCISfan768 for being the first to review. You are awesome!**

**This is a longer chapter, so strap in!**

* * *

Jeff woke up as the music stopped and he felt really warm. He realized he was so warm because he had his body pressed up against someone else's. Slowly turning over, Nick stayed asleep as Jeff noticed the cutest freckle next to his eye as he slept. He slowly reached out his hand to brush his fingers against the freckle. This gentle movement startled Nick awake.

"Sorry" Jeff whispered with a smile.

"It's alright, I don't mind waking up to see you. I get to do it every day, I'm kinda glad you get to live here now" he replied.

Jeff's eyes welled up as he smiled at Nick. He frowned and reached up to brush at his eye.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked as he pulled his close.

"Nothing, I just realized how much I care for you and how much I want to be with you, for you to hold me close like this always" Jeff explained as he held onto him tightly. Nick smiled as he kissed the top of his head.

After a little while Jeff pulled back to look at Nick.

"Would you mind terribly if I kissed you right now?" Jeff asked. Nick leaned forward and captured his lips with Jeff's.

"I guess that's a yes" he laughed before kissing him again.

* * *

Jeff and Nick decided to keep their relationship private. There was no need to raise any alarms with their friends and have McGonagall question the Ravenclaws' sleeping arrangements. So, the two tried their hardest to act normally when they were in public together. To say the least, it was rather difficult for them.

With each passing day they took more risks in front of their friends. They began to hold hands under the table in the Great Hall, sneak goodnight kisses before bed and embrace more often than friends usually would.

Of course their friends all already knew they were seeing each other. Jeff was never without a smile on his face if Nick was in the room. And Nick always gravitated towards him even when he didn't realize he was near. The twins were being more respectful then Ron had ever seen them. They had yet to make any side comments or innuendos to give the couple away. Everyone was waiting for them to finally admit it aloud.

Jeff ran through the corridors on the fourth floor of the castle. His hair was whipping and his clothes were in disarray. He skidded to a stop at the entrance to the library and as quietly as he could began to run through the shelves.

At the end of the rows he flopped down into a chair at a table full of his peers.

"Sorry" he mumbled as he pulled out his books and tied his hair back. The Slytherins that were sitting by him glared, 'how dare a Ravenclaw be late' they thought.

"Alright let's begin this study session" Professor Spout pulled out a large pad of paper with diagrams of plant life.

'This must end, I have to pass all my NEWTs and these late night rendezvous are going to kill my studying schedule' Jeff thought as he packed up his things and left the deserted library.

Jeff made his way towards the owlery to collect his barn owl, Lynch, before going down to the lake to study. He quickly wrote a note to Nick and sent the bird flying up to the Gryffindor tower.

Jeff's heart melted as he saw Nick running towards him.

'Maybe I can study and sneak around with him…" he thought as he flopped down next to him.

"What's up? Are you okay?" Nick asked as Jeff set down his books.

"Yeah, I'm alright" he answered as he leaned forward and began to kiss his. Jeff let himself go and leaned in towards Nick before abruptly pulling back.

"I'm sorry, I… I want to be with you and sneaking around is really exhilarating… but I can't anymore. I need more time for studying that we use to sneak around the castle. I understand if you don't want to tell everyone yet, but I can't go on like this any longer" Jeff explained. Nick sat back and scratched his head while listening.

"I understand what you're saying and I know my grades have been suffering too. And I really care about you, but I can't have everyone questioning me and staring at us" Nick replied.

"Maybe we could just stay friends until we can sort all our stuff out…" he trailed off.

Jeff breathed in deeply before nodding in agreement with him.

Later on, the blonde hurried up to the common room to meet Fred and George. His studying had run late again and he was becoming more exhausted with each passing minute.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late" he greeted as he walked over to stand next to where they were sitting.

"That's alright, we're never on time anyways. Had some essay to finish up" George replied as he started to pull papers out of his bag. Jeff smiled a little before throwing his bag over in the corner. As he turned to find an extra chair Nick came down the stairwell.

Jeff looked at him and started to smile, before his heart dropped and he turned away with a frown. Nick had started to walk towards his but stopped when he turned away. He locked eyes with Fred and George before quickly going out the portrait hole.

"What was that?!" Fred demanded as the portrait door shut. Jeff was startled by the level of his voice.

"What?" he asked as he levitated a chair over and sat down.

"That awkwardness between you and Nick… you frowned and turned away from him. You've been smiling nonstop practically since you moved into our room" Fred said.

"There wasn't anything weird… he just looked like his was in a hurry to go somewhere, I didn't want to interrupt him." Jeff responded as he tried to grab some papers and get to work.

George grabbed the papers away, "Jeff, we know that you two have… or had something going on and we fully supported it. That's why we didn't say anything til you were ready" he said.

"And if he hurt you, you need to let us go and turn him inside out!" Fred added.

"NO! No… he didn't hurt me. We just decided to be friends is all" Jeff replied as he snatched the papers back from George and began to read them.

Fred and George looked at each other, "quit it with the twin telepathy and drop it… please" Jeff mumbled.

Fred shrugged before pulling out a binder and starting to work with Jeff.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Shout out to AddieNiffler and CurlyGeek for reviewing :) **

**Will there be a resolution for our boys? **

**Or more trouble...**

* * *

_Jeff sat out by his favorite tree near the lake. He huddled under his cloak and let the rain fall through the leaves and hit him. A figure was taking his second lap around the lake, unaware of the boy sitting alone._

_Jeff suddenly stood and walked straight towards where their paths would meet. The boy stopped and pulled off his hood. He leaned down towards him and as their lips touched Jeff woke up._

He jumped and looked around the room confused, all his roommates were asleep so he rolled over and tried to go back to sleep.

In the morning, Jeff dragged himself down to breakfast and ended up just sitting at the Ravenclaw table. He watched the Weasleys, Hermione and Harry stare at his before turning away. Jeff buried his face in his bowl and tried to interact with the Ravenclaws around his.

"Jeff?... Jeff?...JEFF!" David yelled as Jeff snapped to attention.

"What?" Jeff asked, "we were wondering if you wanted to go down to Hogsmeade with us" Trent put in. Jeff nodded as he finished up his food and then followed his friends back to the common room.

Jeff stayed in Zonko's as his friends moved on to get a table at The Three Broomsticks. In one of the back aisles Jeff was absentmindedly looking at the boxes.

"Well hello there beautiful" a voice startled him and he turned to see his Hufflepuff stalker.

"Oh, hi Patrick" Jeff replied as he started to move out of the aisle. Patrick moved forward and grabbed his arm.

"How have you been?" he asked. Jeff's heart pounded as he pulled away from him.

"I'm fine, just a little tired" he replied as he again tried to leave the back aisle. Patrick stopped him again with a big grin.

"Would you like to go get a drink with me? Butterbeer may perk you up so you're less tired" he suggested.

Jeff shook his head, "no thanks, I'm supposed to meet my friends" he replied. An angry look flashed across Patrick's face before he forced a smile.

"Jeff, we've been friends for over three years, I've been nothing but nice to you and I really want you to give me a chance" Patrick said forcefully.

"Patrick… you're a great friend but that's all you'll ever be. I'm not interested in you in that way and I've told you that before" Jeff snapped. He wavered slightly under Patrick's grip.

"How do you know you aren't interested in me? You've never given me a chance!" Patrick growled as he pushed Jeff against one of the shelves.

Jeff felt very weak, "no Patrick, leave me alone" he said at almost a whisper.

He smiled, "just give me a chance" he whispered as he leaned forward and pushed his lips against Jeff's. His lips felt hard and unwelcoming on Jeff's. He squirmed under him before all this pain and exhilaration caused black spots to form around his vision.

Patrick pulled back with a smile before going in again. Jeff sagged in his grip as the darkness took over and he passed out.

Nick walked aimlessly through the mass of students in Hogsmeade. He hadn't seen his friends or Jeff and wasn't really trying too hard to find them. He walked past Zonko's shop. It was pretty deserted since Fred and George started selling their products at school.

Nick saw Patrick rush out of the store and run towards his younger cousin. 'That was weird' he thought, and he decided to go check and make sure the shop keeper was alright.

He entered the shop and the shop keeper smiled at him.

"If you need any help just holler" he said as Nick moved to walk through the aisles. He watched as silly figures flew by his head and did somersaults in the air above him. He stumbled over something on the ground and realized it was a foot. And that foot was attached to Jeff.

"Jeff!" he yelled as he knelt down beside his. The blonde's eyes fluttered open at the sound of his voice. Nick quickly grabbed a chocolate frog out of his Honeydukes bag.

Jeff slowly pulled himself into a better sitting position with Nick's help.

"Eat this slowly" Nick instructed, Jeff looked at him puzzled as he took the chocolate.

"It's something I picked up from my mum. He always gave me and my brother a little bit of chocolate when we were feeling upset or not like ourselves." He explained as he nibbled at the squirmy frog.

"It looks like you're the one taking care of me this time" Jeff said as Nick helped his up and took his out of the store.

He smiled at him, "I'm going to take you back to school, see if some sleep will help. And if not I'll take you to the hospital wing" Nick explained. Jeff nodded and smiled back as he leaned against him for support.

Nick scooped his up when they got to a set of stairs and carried him up. At last they made it up the stairs to their dorm room and Nick set him gently on his bed.

Jeff curled under the covers that smelled just like Nick. The Gryffindor brushed the blonde hair out of his face, "I missed you" Jeff whispered.

"I know, I'm sorry Jeff, but sleep now and we'll talk later" Nick said as he tucked Jeff in.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Confrontations and flying spells. Buckle in!**

**Oh and disclaimer that I totally forgot to put on the other chapters: I don't own Harry Potter or Glee.**

* * *

When Jeff woke up he felt better than he had in weeks. His stomach growled as he got up to go to the bathroom. Once he returned he found Nick sitting on his bed with a plate full of food and a goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Thought you might be hungry" Nick said with a smile as Jeff sat down and accepted the food and drink enthusiastically. Nick waited patiently for his to finish eating before he put aside the dishes.

"So tell me what happened" Nick prompted as they settled against the wall behind his bed.

Jeff took a deep breath, "well I think I passed out because I've been working myself to the bone and not getting enough sleep…" Jeff replied.

Nick frowned, "so you passed out in Zonko's because you were tired, that's all?" Nick asked.

"Well, not exactly…" Jeff whispered as he picked at his fingernails.

"Jeff, please tell me what happened" Nick coaxed as he took one of his hands and squeezed it.

"Alright, but you have to promise not to overreact" Jeff said, Nick grumbled before agreeing.

"So I went to Hogsmeade with David, Trent and Thad. I was kinda trailing behind them for most of the day and when I wanted to go to Zonko's they said they'd go get a table at the Three Broomsticks and I could meet them there when I was done. When I was looking through the back of the store my uh… friend Patrick, the one you met by the lake, showed up."

Nick stopped him, "your stalker?" he asked, Jeff nodded before continuing.

"Well he asked me out to get a drink, I said I couldn't and he got angry. He said something about never giving him a chance, and he kinda pushed me. Then I told him to stop and I told him no, but he kissed me. After he pulled back and kissed me again my vision went black."

Jeff looked up at Nick. His face was slightly pink and his teeth were gritted. Nick pulled his hand away from Jeff's before he got up and ran straight out of the dorm.

It took Jeff a moment before he realized that he was going after Patrick. He immediately got up and ran after him, but those laps around the lakes he did every morning made him quite a better runner than him.

'Dammit I don't even know where he's going. I need to find help' Jeff thought as he ran towards the Great Hall and luckily found Fred and George sitting with Ron, Harry and Hermione. He looked around and didn't see Nick or Patrick.

"Fred, George! I need your help!" He exclaimed as he skidded to a stop next to them. He quickly told them a short version of what had happened.

"I need to find Nick and Patrick, can you help me?" he asked.

"Harry, can you help Jeff out?" George asked him. Harry pulled out his wand

"Accio Marauder's Map" he said and after a moment a folded piece of paper flew into the Great Hall. Harry whispered to it and then opened it and began to search the paper.

"Well it looks like Nick is out by the lake… and Patrick is over near the forest" Harry said. Fred and George had already ran out of the Hall to find Nick and Jeff was close on their heels.

They made it outside and saw that Nick was swiftly making his way towards an unsuspecting Patrick and Patrick's cousin was also by his side.

Nick grabbed Patrick's shoulder and spun him around. He leaned down to get in Patrick's face

"DO YOU KNOW THE MEANING OF 'NO'?" he demanded.

Patrick shook in Nick's grasp, "w-what?" he said. Nick pulled back and punched Patrick square in the nose. Patrick stumbled backwards as his younger cousin tried to swing at Nick.

Fred caught up and shot a spell to stop the younger boy. George turned to stop Jeff from being accidently hurt.

Patrick regained his balance and managed to launch himself forward and kick Nick in the shin. Nick didn't stumble or stop, he immediately swung again and cracked Patrick's jaw. This time Patrick fell to the ground with a yelp.

He wiped some blood off his face while he subtly pulled out his wand. "Rictusemp-" Patrick yelled and was interrupted as his wand flew out of his hand and landed in Jeff's.

Nick kicked Patrick in balls before leaning down. Patrick groaned and rolled to the side.

Nick grabbed his collar "listen to me, if you ever touch or look at any boy the wrong way, not just Jeff, I will find you and make sure you're not able to walk again" Nick growled before throwing him down and walking towards George and Jeff.

"Please don't say anything yet, let's just get back to the common room before I go back and hit him again" Nick said as he took Jeff's hand and Fred and George followed behind them.

"May we say that was bloody brilliant!" Fred exclaimed as they made their way up the Grand Staircase.

"Brilliant, but a bit over the top" Jeff said as he squeezed Nick's hand.

"Over the top?" Nick questioned as he playfully yanked his arm to have his stumble into him.

"Yes, you don't think the maggot will go off and tell some professor what you did? It'll be kinda hard for him to hide a broken nose" Jeff replied as he righted himself.

"Shit" Nick said as they made it to the portrait hole.

"Not that it's technically any of our business… but may we ask why you beat the snot out of the little bugger?" George asked.

"Oh, right well…" Jeff's face turned pink as he looked over at Nick for some help with explaining.

"I know this will be hypocritical, but don't overreact. That's what I did and he's already pretty incapacitated" Nick started. The twins nodded and waited to hear the rest of the explanation.

"Well Jeff was walking through Zonko's alone when Patrick asked his out for a drink, he politely declined twice and then he took advantage of his weakened demeanor and he… kissed his before he fainted" Nick finished.

Fred and George then let off a bout of colorful curse words to try to stop from going out and finding Patrick again. Jeff chuckled to himself before the twins threw their arms around him and squeezed him close.

"We'll never let that happen to you ever again Goldie" they said in unison.

"And I second that" Nick added as he placed a warm hand on Jeff's back.

"Oh, and now we're going to have to keep an eye on your diet. You stressed yourself out so much that you weren't eating nearly enough. I think if you had been healthier you could have given Patrick your own beating" Nick sat his down on his bed. Nick smiled up and then pulled Jeff down to crash his lips against his.

"I hope you don't mind… I want this relationship to go public as soon as possible" Nick grinned as Jeff sat next to him.

"I fully agree, love" the Ravenclaw replied as he pulled him close and shooed Fred and George out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Looks like the boys won't be getting off scott free...**

* * *

At breakfast the next day Nick was locked in McGonagall's office as Jeff ate with the twins and his friends. Fred nudged his and pointed over to a school owl that was flying to the Hufflepuff table. It dropped a package off in front of Patrick.

The overeager boy quickly grabbed the package to find a box of chocolates inside as well as a red envelope. He grinned before popping two of the candies into his mouth. Jeff kept watching as the Hufflepuff began to turn green as he opened the envelope.

"STAY AWAY FROM WHAT ISN'T YOURS" the letter began to scream as it morphed into a mouth like shape. Patrick ran from the Great Hall as he began to puke. The howler followed him out and was now just shrieking louder and louder.

Jeff rolled his eyes with a smile as the twins high fived over his head. Jeff then turned to his friends whom he'd been neglecting to catch up on their Quidditch and homework strategies. Just as breakfast was winding down and most students were heading to their classes, Nick appeared looking a little paler than normal.

"What happened?" Jeff asked as Nick sat and kissed his gently on the forehead.

"McGonagall nearly ripped me a new one. She almost took away 50 house points before then deciding to give me 20. She's gone mad." Nick said as he grabbed some food.

"Okay, what did she say though?" Jeff asked as Fred and George patted Nick on the back and left.

"She yelled at me for a while before letting me explain what happened. Then she yelled at me some more. Basically told me not to lay a finger on another student and if another issue like this arises to tell her straightaway" Nick explained.

Jeff squeezed his hand before he left him to finish eating as he left with his friends to get to the library.

After his last class Jeff was looking around the corridors for Nick. Instead he was swept down the hall by Fred and George.

"Where are we going?" he asked, being used to the twin's antics.

"You missed a rather important meeting during our last trip to Hogsmeade. So we signed your name for you and now we're taking you to the secret location" George explained.

"You signed my name? Secret location?" Jeff asked.

"Yes, you'll see when we get there. Oh and Nick is there so quit looking around for him" Fred said as they went up a few flights of stairs.

The twins stopped at a large blank wall at the end of a corridor. Jeff stepped back and waited for them to do something. They walked opposite of each other back and forth three times. After the third turn a large wooden door began to appear out of the stone.

"Wow, you two have found the Room of Requirement" Jeff exclaimed.

"No, we didn't find it. Just come on" Fred said as he grabbed his arm once again and ushered him inside.

"About time you two!" Ron scoffed as the three joined the group of other students.

"Shove off we were getting Goldie after his final class. Would've found him sooner if he hadn't of walked so far looking for Nick" George retorted as Jeff's cheeks turned a bit pink.

"Well now that we're all here we can start" Harry said as he stepped forward to address the group.

"May I interrupt and ask what I was signed up for?" Jeff asked as he moved away from the twins to stand in between Hermione and Nick.

"Oh sorry, this is Dumbledore's Army." Harry said with a smile.

Jeff raised a brow before Hermione interjected, "We've decided to have Harry teach us Defense Against the Dark Arts since Umbridge wont teach us any spells." He explained. Jeff smiled and nodded in understanding.

Harry re-addressed the group and started the first lesson of shielding spells. Jeff squared off against Thad and Nick.

"Expelliarmus" Thad shot the spell as Nick shouted "Rictusempra!" Jeff stood his ground and flicked his wand forcefully, "Protego!" he shot up his shield and sent the spells bouncing up to the ceiling.

"Well done Jeff" Harry said as he walked by to observe the groups. Nick beamed over at him as he prepared for a counter attack.

* * *

Jeff squealed gleefully as Nick ran down the corridor with him on his back. Fred was on George's back behind them trying to catch up.

"Would you lot slow down!" Hermione hissed. Ron squeezed her shoulder, "oh let them have fun" he said.

"Yeah 'Mione, today's meeting went brilliantly and everyone's in a good mood" Harry chimed in.

Nick, Jeff and the twins stopped at the stairwell to wait for the trailing trio.

"Oh wait! My mum said he was sending me a package tonight, I bet it's already in the common room. Let's go!" Jeff exclaimed as he took off running up the stairs and towards the portrait hole. Nick shook his head before walking quickly after his.

"Oi, you think his mum sent cookies again?" Ron asked as he sped forward to try to get some goodies.

In the common room Jeff shared his cookies with everyone and hid the candy under some sweaters and scarves. He sat by the fire and waited for Nick to come back downstairs from changing into more comfortable clothes.

"Night Goldie" Fred and George chorused as they tramped upstairs to bed. Harry and Ron sat down to play a game of chess while Hermione read over their essays.

The fire crackled warmly sending off waves of heat Jeff could feel in his toes. He slipped off his shoes and wiggled his toes in a pair of Nick's borrowed socks. Nick came down the stairs slowly almost smiling at Jeff happily wiggling his toes by the fire.

Jeff looked up at him and smiled more, but his smile fell slightly as he saw Nick wasn't smiling back at him.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thanks for all the new reviews!**

* * *

"What's wrong?" Jeff asked as Nick sat down next to him. Nick pulled a letter out of his pocket and handed it to him to read. Jeff unfolded it quickly and scanned the page.

It was a brief letter from home saying that one of Nick's family member's was sick and he needed to come home for the weekend. Jeff wrapped his arms around Nick instantly and held him as close as he could.

"It's alright, I do like to get home some weekends so I'm sure it'll be fine" Nick said as he held on to Jeff.

"Shouldn't you go pack and head to Dumbledore's office to Floo home?" Jeff asked even though he wished they could just sit together for the rest of the night.

"Yeah I should before it gets too late" Nick replied as he slowly pulled away. He planted a kiss on Jeff's temple before trudging up to the dorm room.

"Jeff, can you come look at this?" Hermione asked as she scribbled down a paragraph on Ron's essay. Jeff nodded before walking over to help Hermione.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked as Jeff read through a passage from their charm's textbook.

"Oh, Nick has to Floo home to visit a sick relative. I'm a bit worried but hopefully it'll end up alright." Jeff explained as he grabbed Harry's essay to fix the conclusion.

"Maybe you could go with him?" Ron suggested as he beat Harry at chess. Harry nodded as he took his essay from Jeff to read over.

"Hm, I wouldn't want to impose though… maybe I'll just go ask and see what he thinks" Jeff responded as he patted Ron on the back with a smile and headed up the stairs to his dorm.

Nick was rummaging under his bed for his small duffle bag.

"Hey" Jeff greeted as he went to the other side of his bed and pulled out the bag he wanted.

"I wanted to ask you something, but don't be afraid to shoot it down or say no. It's just an idea… that maybe I could go with you home. Just for support if you need me" Jeff trailed off as he sat down on his own bed.

Nick unzipped his bag as he thought about his idea. He pulled open a drawer to grab a few bits of clothes.

"Yeah, I think it'd be alright. Maybe just for a day instead of the whole weekend, but yeah I think I really would like you to be thier" Nick managed a smile as Jeff bounded up and almost pounced on his back.

He nuzzled into his neck and then kissed his cheek.

"Throw some clothes in my bag and we can go" Nick said as Fred mumbled something in his sleep.

Jeff grabbed Nick's hand and they went off to the Headmaster's office to go to Nick's house. As they rounded a corner to go down the corridor they ran into Professor Umbridge and a few Slytherins.

"What may I ask are you two doing out of bed?" she asked after stopping them.

"Going to the Headmaster's office" Nick said as he tried to step past.

"It's a bit late to be visiting" Umbridge replied.

"We aren't visiting, I need to Floo home for the weekend" Nick said as his anger began to rise.

"Hmph, I still don't think students should be out this late." Umbridge stated.

"Then why are they out?" Jeff asked as he directed the attention to the two Slytherins standing there.

"Well, that's none of your business. They are with a professor so therefore are allowed to be out of bed," she almost screeched as her face turned red.

"Five points from Ravenclaw for your cheek. Now go about your business before I escort you back to your dorms" she continued before quickly scurrying away.

Nick smiled at Jeff before grabbing his hand and pulling his off down the hall.

"All I have to say about that woman is, that if she gets any more power I thinks he'll float away like Harry's aunt did from how big her head will get" Jeff said with a chuckle as they stopped in front of the eagle statue.

"Ice Mice" Nick said to the statue before it stepped aside and the staircase began to spiral upwards. Jeff jumped on to the step in front of Nick and knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in" the gravelly voice of Dumbledore answered immediately. Nick pushed open the door and stepped in front of Jeff.

"Good evening professor, sorry to disturb you this late" Nick greeted as he set down his bag by the fireplace.

"Good evening Mr. Duval, Mr. Sterling. I'm aware of your family situation and I am assuming Mr. Sterling is going to escort you home for the weekend" Dumbledore replied. Nick nodded before picking up his bag again.

"The Floo powder is sitting in that pot, help yourself and I expect you both back before classes on Monday" Dumbledore smiled before rising from behind his desk and walking up behind them.

Jeff stepped up first, "Just say Duval Household, England" Nick instructed as Jeff picked out a handful of powder. He threw the powder down, walked in and said "Duval household, England" before swirling into a green oblivion.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Short chapter with more background on Nick's family**

* * *

A hand pulled Jeff out of the fireplace and into a cozy living room.

"Uh, hello" Jeff said as his cheeks turned pink and he stepped back. Faces peered at him, confused by his presence. Suddenly Nick tumbled into the room and brushed himself off. He looked up and smiled at his family before moving towards Jeff and taking his hand in his.

"This is Jeff" he introduced as he tugged him forward a little. The confused faces broke as they realized who the young man was.

They rushed forward and in a whirl of introductions Jeff found himself sitting on a couch with a drink and a snack while Nick had disappeared from sight.

A TV droned in the background as the family moved around their house going about their usual business. Nick's younger brother was a seat over on the couch attempting to watch the TV and listen to everything else that was going on.

"Um, do you know where Nick went?" Jeff asked quietly. "He went in there" the little brother pointed to a closed door before focusing in the TV again. Jeff hesitantly stood and walked slowly towards the closed door. No one told his to stop so he slowly raised his fist to knock lightly.

Nick came to the door and walked out shutting it behind him again.

"He just fell asleep, you can meet him later" he said as he shook the hair out of his eyes and led Jeff out the front door so he could see his room and get away from the overwhelming situation inside.

Jeff sat tentatively on the edge of the couch in Nick's room. Nick was trying to move around the small space and pick up all his clothes and garbage.

"Sorry it's a mess" he muttered before flopping down next to Jeff.

"It's fine Nick, you didn't have to clean" he replied as he leaned back and tried to get more comfortable. Nick abruptly pulled Jeff close to him and rested his head on top of his. Jeff smiled and squeezed his hand as he playfully nestled in his hair.

The couch in Nick's room was so comfy that Jeff fell asleep for a few hours before Nick gently woke him so they could go eat. Jeff remained mostly quiet as he politely accepted food and sat down to eat.

During dinner Nick's grandfather emerged from his room and was introduced to Jeff. He smiled a big grin before gathering some food and heading back to his bedroom.

Nick had a melancholy smile on as he finished his plate and went up for more.

Finally the time came from the two students to return back to school. Hugs and goodbyes began and didn't end until Jeff was in the fireplace and swirling back towards Dumbledore's office.

Nick came right behind and pushed Jeff forward into the study. Dumbledore wasn't in the room so they quickly exited the office.

"It was really nice to meet your family" Jeff said as he took Nick's hand.

"They were only like that because you were there, I think they already like you" Nick replied as Jeff squeezed his hand. Nick smiled before stopping and standing on his tip toes to kiss the brown-eyed boy.

"I love you, Nick" Jeff said as their lips pulled apart. Nick fell back down on his heels, "I love you too" he whispered back.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Thanks for all the new favorites and follows! Here's some fluff to make up for the kind of sad last chapter.**

* * *

Potions class was bright and early the morning after Jeff and Nick's trip.

"Oh please let Snape have an easy lesson for today" Jeff mumbled as he trudged down the steps to the dungeon behind Nick. Nick nodded as he shuffled into class and stood by Fred and George on the Gryffindor side of the classroom.

Jeff stood by Trent before Snape called the class to attention.

"I need you all to come to the front of the class and stand around the cauldrons" He snapped at them.

"Who can identify what's in the first cauldron?" he asked as he surveyed the students. Jeff stepped forward a little and raised his hand.

"Yes?" Snape said, "It's Amortentia, Professor" Jeff answered, "and to me it smells like grass, wood, and a small hint of hair product" he continued.

"Very good, 5 points to Ravenclaw" Snape answered as he stirred the potion and moved to the next cauldron. Jeff smiled and stepped back to stand by Trent and Nick. Nick nudged him as Snape called on the next student, "Grass and wood… sounds like Quidditch" he whispered with a smile. Jeff nodded before writing down what Snape said and squeezing Nick's hand quickly.

"Why do we have practice on the day I have potions and double charms followed by history of magic?" Jeff grumbled as they walked out onto the grounds to get air before their next classes. Nick squeezed his hand, "it's not so bad Jeff, after a long day some exercise is good for your body.

Jeff nodded as they walked off to the outskirts of the forest, right around where Nick had fought Patrick.

Nick moved forward to walk through some of the smaller trees. Out of nowhere Jeff leapt onto his back and he fell to the ground. Jeff sat straddling Nick as he caught his breath. "What the hell?" Nick yelled as he knocked Jeff off.

"Sorry" he giggled, "you said exercise is good and I thought a warm up before practice would be fun" he continued.

Nick rolled his eyes and helped his up, "next time try to be less of a spaz" he said before kissing his forehead. Jeff fake pouted so Nick swooped down and kissed his lips.

* * *

As the next Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor match approached Jeff was nervous about how Nick would feel.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked him as they were settling in for the night in the common room.

"Nothing, just thinking about the match tomorrow" Jeff muttered avoiding eye contact.

"Jeff, do you think I'm mad or something because last time you knocked me out with a bludger?" Nick asked as he grabbed his hand. Jeff turned a bit pink "maybe" he replied as he squeezed his hand.

"Don't be so silly, it's a game and we're both competitive. Besides the fact that you didn't do it on purpose" Nick smiled and pulled his toward him.

"Nicky, I have something I want to show you" Jeff said as he pulled him up and walked towards their dormitory.

"What is it?" Nick asked as he got a little excited for a surprise.

"You'll have to wait, it's just upstairs" Jeff pulled harder to get up the stairs quicker. Once they entered the vacant room Jeff pushed Nick to sit on his bed as he went into his wardrobe to pull something out.

"You play guitar?" Nick asked as he identified the wooden object he had in his hand. Jeff nodded sheepishly, "I play very little and not very well" he admitted as he sat next to him and fiddled with the strings.

"Um, I kinda wrote a song for you" he started before plucking the strings and beginning to sing

"Hey Nicky, you are so amazing…" Nick had a wide grin on his face as he listened and bobbed his head along. Once he was done he pulled the guitar away so he could properly hug Jeff.

"That was brilliant, I love you Jeff" he said as he tugged gently at the ends of his hair.

"Love you more" Jeff said as he grabbed the guitar to put it away.

"Love you most!" Nick said with a laugh.

"Bravo! Bravo! Encore!" two voices broke their intimate moment as Fred and George tumbled into the room.

"Goldie, that was quite a song you wrote" Fred walked over and took the guitar from his and began to imitate his chords. George grinned and imitated his singing "Hey Sweetie pie, I want to love you foreverrrrr! Kisses and hugs and love and rainbows" Jeff swiftly planted his elbow in his gut which shut him up right quick.

"That's enough out of you gits, off to bed you've got a match to lose tomorrow" Jeff announced as he walked off to the bathroom to get ready for bed.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Thanks for the new reviews! Here's a chapter earlier than expected.**

* * *

Even after being reassured that Nick wasn't mad, Jeff was still nervous about the match. If Ravenclaw won then they'd move ahead of Slytherin and still be in the running for the House Cup. But if Gryffindor won then they would face Slytherin in the House Cup and Ravenclaw would be left in the dust.

"Jeff? Jeff!" David snapped his fingers to get Jeff back to reality.

"What? Sorry" Jeff said as he moved to finish getting dressed.

"We have a major problem! Cho is sick in the hospital wing and we need you to play Seeker cause the alternate can only play beater." David explained.

"But, why me? Why not Bobby?" Jeff asked as he stopped putting on his padding.

"Well after that maneuver you pulled the last time we played Gryffindor, you could give Potter a run for his money!" David exclaimed before moving over to tie up his laces and grab his broom.

Jeff sighed, he did know all the plays as a seeker, and enjoyed the thought of snatching the tiny snitch right out from under Harry's nose. He put on his game face and finished getting laced up and ready to go.

He lined up behind Trent to get ready to fly out onto the pitch.

"And now the Ravenclaws with a new line up" the announcer boomed over the stadium. Jeff didn't hear any of the introductions until he realized he was the only one left and he had been called. Jeff flew out to all his fellow students cheering for his louder than they usually did.

Jeff flew up high to match Harry's height. His right hand itched, missing the feel of his bat.

"I can do this" Jeff said slowly to himself. He looked around the pitch and his eyes fell on Nick at the opposite side of the pitch. He smiled at him and waved before giving his thumbs up.

Jeff smiled and waved back as Madam Hooch released the bludgers. Jeff watched as the snitch flew out of the box and disappeared from sight.

The start of the game was a blur as Jeff circled the pitch in search of the snitch. He missed the action of zooming around and thwacking the bludgers and before long Ravenclaw was up 75 to 50.

Nick was looking a little worn out and wished his team was working a little more fluidly. The stand-in beater for Ravenclaw was doing fairly well and had so far avoided injuring herself or anyone else.

The Gryffindor chasers were racing towards Trent as Jeff looked over at Nick. He thought he saw him wink at him and Jeff giggled to himself. He then looked up at where Harry was hovering.

It looked like something had caught Harry's eye and Jeff followed his line of vision to see a gold glimmer above where Trent had just caught the quaffle.

'I can beat him there, I'm already so much closer than him' Jeff thought as he took one more look at Harry and then Nick.

Nick mouthed "GO!" to him as the chasers came flying towards him.

Harry took off as soon as the action moved to the other side of the pitch. Jeff made a quick U-turn and flew as fast as he could towards the flying golden ball. The snitch circled Trent's head a few times before flying down towards the ground.

Jeff had a decision to make, start descending now or try to take a harder angle to get the snitch. Jeff turned to see Harry already descending and gaining on his. He flew straight on towards Trent as fast as he could. Trent started to panic as he got closer and closer.

"DIVE!" Trent yelled and Jeff jerked his broom handle down straight towards the snitch.

He knew he didn't have time to see where Harry was so all he did was fly. He gripped the broom with his left hand and extended the right one out; he could almost feel the wings on the snitch.

And then it was all over. The crowd erupted and the final whistle was blown.

Jeff opened his eyes to find his teammates standing around him and Nick kneeling next to him.

"Are you alright?" Nick asked as he helped his sit up.

"Yeah, what happened?" Jeff asked.

"Well after you caught the snitch right out from under me your broom hit the ground when you tried to pull up so you rolled across the pitch a bit" Harry explained.

"I caught it? We won?" Jeff asked as he un-gripped his right hand to find the snitch sitting in his palm. His teammates erupted in cheers and pulled his up onto the shoulders.

"We're still in the cup! Three cheers for Jeff! Hip hip hooray! Hip hip hooray! Hip hip hooray!" they all screamed and laughed as they went off to the locker room. They let him down when they got to the entrance and a hand grabbed Jeff and spun his around.

He stumbled into Nick's chest and smiled as he helped to right his. "Great match love" Jeff said as he hugged him close.

"You we're really brilliant my dear" Nick smiled and kissed him on the forehead and on the lips.

The other Ravenclaws had quickly showered and made their way back up to the castle to party. Jeff took a while longer and let the hot water beat down on his head. He dried off and pulled on his clean clothes with a smile on his face the whole time.

As he gathered his things into his bag the locker room door banged open. "Goldie we hope you're decent" Fred announced as he walked into the locker room.

Jeff laughed, Fred was covering George's eyes and George was covering Fred's.

"I've been dressed for about 20 minutes now… and it's nothing you haven't seen" Jeff said as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Great match Jeff! Didn't know you were such a good seeker" George said as they walked towards the castle.

"Thanks guys, so why were you waiting for me?" he asked as they went up the steps.

"Cause you're going to make a grand entrance… on our shoulders!" Fred said with a grin. The music and noise could be heard from outside the portrait hole. As the Fat Lady swung forward the entire common room was packed with Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and even a few Hufflepuffs.

Fred and George lifted Jeff onto their shoulders as Ron threw up one of their signature fireworks to shut everyone up.

After the small explosion the crowd's eyes turned toward the entrance and erupted into a roar of cheers and applause. Jeff couldn't believe how excited everyone was. The twins moved his to the middle of the room and then set his down after he swatted at their heads a few times.

On the ground Nick was waiting to pull him into a tight hug as the crowd dispersed and went back to what they were doing before his entrance.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: A little bit of action, some fluff, and some curse words. I dunno why I used so many in this chapter.**

* * *

Nick pulled Jeff over by the windows to catch some cool air and sit down for a bit. As they began to cool down and enjoy the festivities a barn owl tapped Nick on the side of the head. Nick swatted at the bird before taking the letter and ripping it open.

"What's it about?" Jeff asked as one of the girls brought him a drink.

"Um… it says I need to go out to the main entrance and talk to the prefects about the noise… but the prefects on duty are both here" Nick told Jeff.

"That's odd, you gonna check it out?" he asked.

"I guess, if I'm not back in ten minutes come find me and bring Ron or someone" Nick instructed before getting up and disappearing into the crowd.

Jeff watched him go and noticed a Hufflepuff leaving right behind him. He got up to get another drink and talk with his friends before he went to check on Nick.

Jeff waited fifteen minutes after Nick had left because he didn't want to jump to any conclusions. He told Thad and the twins to follow him but not right away.

As Jeff got closer to the Entrance Hall a strange sensation made his whole body shudder. Jeff ran forward quickly to find Nick sprawled out on the ground and a hooded man standing over him. He pulled out his wand "Expelliarmus!" he yelled and a wands flew up and clattered down in front of his.

"Who are you and what have you done?" he screamed as he charged forward, his first clenched. The figure stepped back and cornered himself. With a swish of their cloak he could see that he was a Hufflepuff.

"Take off your hood and maybe I won't jinx you into next week!" Jeff growled through gritted teeth. The figure slowly removed his hood and Jeff immediately punched the boy in the face. The boy screamed out because a black eye had already been forming from an earlier struggle.

"Patrick sent you to do his dirty work? You got Nick in trouble but you also had to fuck with him? I swear to god where is your cousin? I will rip off his balls and give them to Peeves to play with" Jeff screamed at the boy as he slowly sunk down against the wall.

Jeff stepped back and went over to check on Nick, he was breathing but either sleeping or unconscious. He stood and moved back over to the boy, raising his wand. But just as he moved to curse him his wand flew backward out of his hand. He spun around to find Patrick standing in the entrance way.

"Thought I'd let him have all the fun?" Patrick sneered as he forced Jeff to move closer to him.

"You know I have friends on their way" Jeff said as Patrick's cousin came to stand next to him.

"Won't matter, they won't be able to find you or your precious boyfriend" Patrick said as he pulled out Nick's wand and threw it down the corridor.

"Now you'll come with me outside, while Nick is taken care of in here" Patrick explained as he grabbed Jeff's wrist and started walking towards the doors. As Patrick went to open them he heard a thud behind him and then a vice like grip around his neck.

Jeff turned to see Nick with his wand pointed at Patrick. He swiftly nailed Patrick in the groin with his knee before running over to stand behind Nick.

"Never again will you hurt either of us" Nick said as Patrick went limp.

"We'll just leave them here, Filch should be by in a little bit and he can make sure they get the attention they need" Nick said as he quickly took Jeff's hand and ran down the corridor to retrieve his wand and head back to the party before everyone went to bed.

"I'm proud of you for not letting your anger take that too far" Jeff said as he squeezed Nick's hand. He smiled down at his, "it's because of you my dear" he replied as he slung him over his shoulder, slapped his butt and brought him back into the common room.

Jeff flailed a little before he was finally put down and joined Fred, George and Harry in a game of Butterbeer pong. Jeff guzzled his cup, "this shit is too sweet! I can't play again" he said as Harry threw the ball and sunk it.

Nick moved forward to put his arms around Jeff's waist as Fred and George won the game. The couple went upstairs to get some sleep. After Jeff changed into his pajamas he felt very tired and fell onto Nick's bed. He then snuggled under the covers and was drifting in between sleep and wake.

Nick walked out from the bathroom to find a sleeping angel in his bed. He silently walked around to the other side of the bed and got under the covers. Jeff made a noise in his sleep as he rolled over to burrow his head into Nick's neck. He fit perfectly in the crook of his neck and they slept soundly through the night.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Little shorter this time. The consequences of the night before...**

* * *

In the morning Jeff was shaken awake by Thad. Jeff rolled out of bed and fell on the floor.

"Whatisit?" Jeff asked as he tried to untangle himself from the sheets.

"McGonagall wants to see you and Nick in her office right now" Thad answered before going out of the dorm room. Jeff moaned loudly as he finally stood and pulled Nick up.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Jeff cried as he ran around the room trying to find clean robes and get dressed. Nick grabbed his robes off his chair and went to the bathroom to change.

As Nick emerged from the bathroom Jeff grabbed his arm and ran out of the dorm.

"I've never been in trouble before!" Jeff said as they made their way quickly down the corridor.

"Don't worry… you don't know that we're in trouble" Nick said as he yawned. As they reached the door Jeff drew back to let Nick go first. He knocked on the door, "Come in" McGonagall answered curtly. Nick stepped in with Jeff on his tail.

Professor Flitwick stood next to McGonagall's desk as he gestured for them to both sit in front of his desk.

"Mr. Sterling, Mr. Duval, we have a serious matter to discuss with the two of you" Flitwick said.

"Two of our students have been expelled and we need to be certain that was the right decision" McGonagall explained. Jeff nodded as his legs trembled.

"Patrick Smith and his cousin Jacob were found in the entrance hall by Mr. Filch early this morning. After that last incident involving them Dumbledore decided to dismiss them from Hogwarts. Can you please explain what happened last night?" McGonagall continued.

"Yes professor. Well, I got an owl telling me to go down to the Entrance Hall. I had a hunch it may have been Patrick but I wanted to check it out nonetheless. I stood there for a while waiting before my legs were knocked out from underneath me and I was put in a full-body bind. After that all I remember was feeling pain in my head and then I lost consciousness for a little while" Nick explained.

"And… I guess that when I showed up" Jeff began, "I went down to check on him and saw a hooded figure standing over him. I confronted him and realized it was Jacob before my wand was taken. Patrick emerged from the shadows and threatened Nick before grabbing my wrist to take me outside. We heard and thud and Nick had come back to consciousness and then took Patrick's wand. I may have um- kneed Patrick in the groin… and then Nick put them both in body binds and we left them for Flich to find" Jeff finished their story.

"Well that is the same story we heard from the boys. However, points will be taken from both your houses for not reporting them. Also, you will both have detention for two weeks with Professor Flitwick" McGonagall told them.

"I'm glad you are both safe and I hope to not have to see you in my office again. Is that clear?" she asked as she stood. They both nodded before scrambling out of their chairs and out of the office.

Jeff went up to the dorm to grab his bag after their meeting with McGonagall and Flitwick.

"Where are you off to with all those books?" Nick asked as he plopped down on the couch.

"Library of course, I want to get ahead on homework if I'm going to have detention every night" Jeff said before kissing him and heading out the portrait hole.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: So very sorry... I kind actually forgot I was posting this cause I don't usually post my stories online. So yeah! Anyways, here's some extra Niff kisses for your patience.**

* * *

Jeff ended up taking a short nap in the library in between studying. And before he knew it he had to go meet Nick and head off to their first night of detention.

"Alright, for tonight I just need you to go in the back room and put away all the new books. They go in there genre and then by author's last name. I will be patrolling this floor and the 5th floor corridors if you need me" Flitwick instructed before sending them off to get to work.

Nick started to move the boxes to the right bookshelves as Jeff took out the books and organized them.

"Did you get much done in the library?" Nick asked as he pulled the last box over.

"I fell asleep for a bit, but yeah I did end up getting a good chunk of work finished" Jeff replied as he moved to put the books on the shelves.

Nick sat down to organize but then ended up messing with Jeff's legs until he sat down beside him.

"Let's just take a short break, we're nearly done anyways" Nick suggested as he pulled the blonde close. Jeff smiled, "alright" he agreed before kissing him. Nick moved Jeff so he was leaning against a bookshelf and he could get to him more easily.

Jeff smiled beneath their kisses and kissed him harder. Nick rubbed his hand against his waist and gently tugged his shirt out from his pants. His roaming hands moved upward as a few of the bottom buttons came undone. Jeff giggled and Nick moved to rub over the V of Jeff's pelvis. Jeff gasped lightly before kissing him more.

They were both so caught up that Nick's hand was almost up his shirt before they heard footsteps getting closer to the door behind them. Nick jumped up and pulled Jeff with him. Jeff quickly went off behind some of the other helves to right himself.

Flitwick entered, "how's it going? He asked as Nick pulled more books out of one of the boxes. He turned and smiled, "we made some pretty good progress" he replied as Jeff giggled from behind the shelves. He then emerged, his cheeks still pink, carrying a new box.

"Well the rest of this will have to wait until tomorrow, thanks for the good work you two" Flitwick dismissed them. Jeff walked out first and then ran all the way to the grand staircase. Nick followed and once he reached his they both started laughing.

Jeff sat in class the next day tapping his foot waiting to be dismissed. He twirled his quill around his finger before David nudged his elbow.

"Cut it out, Snape keeps looking over here" David whispered before taking more notes. Jeff rolled his eyes a bit before he too wrote down that Snape was writing on the board.

He was writing so quickly, as to catch up that he didn't realize that class had been dismissed.

"Ms. Sterling, I expect that next time you enjoy being here, or at least pretend you do" Snape told his as he walked by. Jeff nodded before grabbing his bag and running out.

He ran straight into a broad chest which caught his before he fell backwards.

"Well hello there" Nick greeted as he kissed him on the nose. Jeff smiled and squeezed his hand as they turned to walk up to the Great Hall.

"How was class?" Nick asked as they sat down to study before dinner.

"It was alright, I kinda wasn't paying attention and Snape called me out after class" Jeff told him as he pulled out his Transfiguration book.

"Not paying attention?" Nick asked as he avoided his school work.

"Yeah… I was just day dreaming…" Jeff said with a wave of his hand. Nick smirked "you were thinking about tonight weren't you?" he whispered as he slid his hand around his waist and pulled him closer.

Jeff squirmed and elbowed him, "whatever" he mumbled as his face started to turn pink.

"It's fine Jeff, I've been thinking about it all day too" Nick said with a smile. Jeff pulled out his quill and started to write furiously to ignore Nick and the feelings in his stomach.

After a while more students started to pour into the Great Hall and take their seats around their house tables. Jeff put his work away and took a sip from his goblet before the food appeared on their tables.

"Yum, I feel like I haven't eaten all day" Jeff said as he watched Nick pile food onto his plate. Jeff ate slowly, not wanting to rush through and then have to wait until detention. Nick checked his watch as students started to trickle back out.

"Looks like we better drop our stuff off so we can head up to Flitwick's room" Nick said as he grabbed Jeff's bag for him and started to walk out of the hall.


End file.
